


The furthest of Galaxies couldn’t keep us apart.

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Grey Jedi, Jedi Patton, Jedi Roman, Jedi Virgil, Lamp - Freeform, Later prinxiety, M/M, Master Logan, Master Talyn, Master Thomas - Freeform, Nightmares, Pining, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU no one asked for, Star Wars Puns, Teaching, The Force, light and dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: “You’re still a youngling and you have a lot to learn, but being a Jedi does not mean you lack compassion.”Patton watched him walk and he vowed at that moment that he was going to be a great Jedi one day and he wanted Logan to teach him.Three apprentices being trained by there masters, one will eventually fall to the dark side will the others be able to bring him back?





	The furthest of Galaxies couldn’t keep us apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Did I decide to write a Sanders Sides Star Wars AU? yes. yes, I did. because I had this idea for a while. now I'm not an expert when it comes to Star Wars lore but I like to think I know enough to write something like this...hopefully. 
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated it spurs me to keep writing! 
> 
> May the force be with you!

**Prolouge**

At the age of six both Patton and Roman were initiated into the Jedi Academy, and three years after that Virgil joined their ranks. The three become fast friends whilst being trained in the light side of the force, teaching them that they were to never form emotional attachments and other ties such as family, to resist fear and anger and whenever doubt would try to take over each of them would chant a mantra in their heads.

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force._

This mantra would seem to help ease their worries and remember what they were training for.

They had to protect the galaxy.

As younglings, the three practically went against their code, much to the dismay of certain teachers, but others would tolerate it. They become nearly brothers to each other comforting the other in times of need, especially Patton who would always sneak into either Roman’s or Virgil’s room during the night for cuddles.

* * *

 

Patton’s patter of his little feet echoed throughout the vast corridors of the academy, clad in his blue night clothes clutching a raggedy womprat plushie close to his chest. Now at the age of ten having grown up in the academy, he knew it like the back of his hand.

Once again, he was sneaking off to Virgil’s room he had sensed that something was wrong since breakfast though Virgil had said nothing, he wanted to check he was okay. He had made this trip many times but for some reason tonight felt different.

The shadows seemed much more terrifying than before, glancing around he adjusted his glasses slightly peering into the dark corridor. Sudden footsteps reverberated from down the hallway and he whirled around, making a dive to hide behind one of the large pillars. Luckily for him, these pillars were huge in width and height towering over the small timid child who peeked out from behind it to get a glimpse of the stranger.

To his surprise he saw a young boy no older than fifteen he was wearing almost the same glasses as Patton and his hair and night clothes were immaculate, he stood up very straight scanning the corridor and quietly called out to him.

“Who’s there? I know your hiding” His voice actually sounded genuine but also monotone. Patton inhaled deeply.

_Oh, well…no point in staying hidden_ he scrunched his eyes tightly and stepped out from behind the pillar.

“I-I’m sorry, p- please don’t tell the masters” he felt tears welling up in his eyes and slowly opened them to come face to face with the young man who had now knelt to his level, but instead of a stern look on his face, he was met with a warm smile.

“No need to worry I’m not going to scold you or tell the masters” he confessed. Patton looked at him and blinked a few times staring at him wide-eyed, this made the young man chuckle slightly.

“Yo-you’re not?” Patton looked confused.

“No, though I would like to know what you are doing out of bed at this time? It is dangerous for you to be walking around on your own at night” The bespectacled man spoke firmly.

Patton clutched his womprat tighter this time.

“I’m going to see my friend he…he sleeps better when I’m there, but the corridor is scary tonight” Patton mumble looking down at this plushie. He was so worried that this man was going to take him back to his room and he wouldn’t be able to see Virgil.

“That is a predicament…well, a feasible solution could be this. How about I walk you to your friend’s room and then neither of us tells the masters that we were out after curfew, deal?”

Patton’s eyes grew to the size of tennis balls as he nodded enthusiastically.

_This stranger was going to help him!_

He slowly stood up from him and held out his hand to the young child “My name is Logan, what’s yours?”

“Patton!” he replied back with stars in his eyes as he grabbed Logan’s hand which practically engulfed his “Nice to meet you Patton, lead the way”

Patton fell into step side by side with Logan and looked up grinning at him.

“Does your womprat have a name too?” Logan whispered as they crept through more corridor passing metal door after metal door of people’s living quarters with numbers on each door.

“His name is Toby” Patton beamed, and Logan gave a small smile.

“That’s a pretty great name” he acknowledged, and Patton nodded agreeing.

“Are you padawan?” Patton asked curiously, and Logan seemed surprised by this question, he cleared his throat.

“Yes, I’m an apprentice currently being trained by Master Sanders here in the academy”

“He’s nice I like him” Patton said a bit airily the kid was clearly concentrating as they walked down the corridor. Logan noticed that the child was looking at the numbered doors quietly counting them under his breath.

“Two hundred and eighty seven…two hundred and eighty nine, here it is!” Patton whispered as they came to a halt outside one of them.

“Very well Patton, I hope you and your friend get a good night’s rest” he gently let go of his hand but before Logan could leave him, he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt and heard a small whisper.

“Do- do you think I’m a bad Jedi?” Patton wasn’t looking at him, instead choosing to look at the ground. His small hand still clutching a bit of material from Logan’s shirt he looked so dejected and Logan was quite taken aback but as the thought settled in his mind

_This poor kid thought he was a bad Jedi because he wanted to help his friend?_

A sympathetic smile came onto Logan’s face as he slowly knelt at Patton’s level again.

“I don’t think you’re a bad Jedi at all Patton, you clearly care about your friends and that is a good trait to have. You’re still a youngling and you have a lot to learn, but being a Jedi does not mean you lack compassion”

Patton looked up at him and smiled slowly crept onto his face at being comforted with these words, Logan patted him on the head and nodded to the door.

“I believe someone is expecting you” he stood up once more and walked away.

Patton watched him walk and he vowed at that moment that he was going to be a great Jedi one day and he wanted Logan to teach him.


End file.
